


When You Look At Me Like That (My Darling)

by Stylinsonvodka



Series: Hogwarts!AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Desperate Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor Louis, I Didn't Know That Was a Tag, I Don't Write Enough Fluff, M/M, Slytherin Harry, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Harry is a Slytherin with a minor superiority complex and a single soft spot for his pretty, Gryffindor boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Look At Me Like That (My Darling)

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill!! written this time for the tumblr anon that wanted sneaky smut in the castle!! hope you love it!!

If there's one thing Harry hates, it's the Gryffindor common room at night. 

He hates it during the day, too (he's only been one time but the Gryffindors' all threw things at him until he left and never turned back), and he hates most Gryffindors' in general (mostly because of that one time he was in the common room and they all threw things at him until he left and never turned back), and he hates that one fucking ghost that hangs out in the dungeons so much he'd probably have killed him if he weren't already dead. (And the Head Boy. Fucking hell, he hates the Head Boy.) But his bright, burning hatred of the ghost doesn't so much as hold a candle to how much he hates the common room, and the thick feeling it always clouds Harry in like he's gonna be caught. 

It's always as illuminated as it is in the daytime, with the fire burning brightly in the corner and one too many candles spread out across most of the flat surfaces in the room. It looks lived in, but it's empty, and it makes Harry uneasy, like he's waiting for somebody to jump out and tote him back to his own common room in the dungeons. 

He glances over his shoulder at the door, and almost contemplates toting himself back to the dungeons, before he turns back to the stairs and reminds himself that his pretty, needy boyfriend isn't waiting for him in Harry's common room, but his own room upstairs. 

He sighs longingly, but he's weak (and Louis', like, so pretty), and only casts two more long looks at the door before he crosses the common room with tense shoulders. As usual, nothing happens, but he doesn't relax until he enters Louis' single room and closes the door tightly behind him. 

It's poorly lit, and uncomfortably quiet, but Harry relaxes considerably as he slips off his shoes and pulls back the curtain of Louis' four poster bed. Louis' spread out across the mattress, waiting for him; obviously impatient, judging by his matted hair and the three fingers he's repeatedly pushing into himself. 

He doesn't see Harry for a long minute, eyes screwed shut, and continues to rock down on his fingers without interruption. He's developed a rhythm, of spreading his fingers before he pulls them out and fucks them forcefully back into himself, and Harry watches until the small noises he's making are starting to drive Harry crazy and he can't stand it anymore. He clears his throat, and Louis jolts, looking up at Harry the way a small child does while they're being scolded for doing something they weren't supposed to do. 

Harry grins wickedly. "Couldn't wait?" He asks, and Louis makes a small sound, like a whine, before he pulls his fingers out and makes grabby hands at Harry. 

"You're late," he whimpers, as Harry climbs into bed next to him and starts to strip off his pajamas. "Couldn't wait." 

"I can tell," Harry agrees. 

Louis flushes. "Shut up." 

Harry smirks, but he's more than willing to oblige, as he takes the small packet of lube Louis holds out to him and pours the cool liquid into his palm. He wraps his hand quickly around his cock, and wastes even less time coating himself, before he wraps a slick hand around Louis' hip and lines himself up the other. 

Louis whines, and arches up off the mattress as Harry slowly starts to slide into him. He's tight, even after Louis' enthusiastic prepping, and Harry can't keep himself from groaning as he finally presses his hips to Louis' arse. 

He holds himself up with one arm, pressed to the mattress next to Louis head, the other held tightly to Louis' hip. He slowly drags it down to his thigh, as he slowly starts to pull out again, and forces Louis' legs further apart and he snaps his hips back into place. 

Louis shifts several paces up the mattress, crying out. "Oh, God, there, do that again," he breathes, voice high, and arches up off the mattress as Harry snaps his hips again. 

He'll get in moods like this occasionally, where he becomes willowy and needy and desperate, and as shallow as Harry's sure it makes him, it's one of his favourite moods on Louis. He loves the way Louis tends to cling to him, as he is in that moment, and he loves the noises he can draw from behind Louis' thin lips. 

He watches as one of his little hands clutches at the sheets, the other coming to curl through Harry's hair. He pulls, and Harry groans, forcefully pushing his cock back into Louis. 

It doesn't take long before Louis starts to cry out again, beautiful and musical. His knuckles turn white around the dark sheets, and Harry can feel him clench around him, and he knows, by the slightly quiver of his lower lip, what's coming. He quickly speeds up his thrusts, each aimed for that particular spot inside Louis, and thumbs over Louis' thigh as his back arches from the mattress again. Harry feels him pull on his hair again, before he shudders, and comes between their chests untouched, without warning. 

Harry groans, and screws his eyes shut as Louis becomes almost impossibly tighter around his cock. He's still quivering slightly, whimpering beautifully, and Harry can only manage another few, sloppy thrusts, before he comes. 

He hears Louis gasp at the feeling, high and small. Harry breathes out a laugh, before he slowly relaxes his grip on his thigh, as he waits a moment, two, for him to relax, before he pulls out and drops to the mattress beside him. 

It's silent for a moment, save for their labored breathing, before Louis finally clears his throat. "What the hell took you so long?" He asks.

"What?" Harry asks, looking over at Louis with eyes probably a bit wider than they ought to be. He thinks, for a moment, Louis' talking about how long it took him to come, and a long moment passes before Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"To get here," he clarifies. "What took you so long to get here?" 

"Oh," Harry says. (Good, he thinks.) "Nothing. Your common room just freaks me out a little bit." 

Louis laughs again, high and twinkly, and Harry can't keep himself from cracking a smile. "You're afraid of my common room? 're you kidding? You live in the dungeons." 

"The dungeons are my home," he explains. "I've adapted."

Louis slowly rolls onto his side, and curls up against Harry, head on his chest. "Learn to adapt to here," he tells him. "I don't — I can't sleep when you're not with me." Harry nods, and Louis sighs softly. "I miss you when you're not around." 

"I know, love," Harry says, and kisses his head. This is his another of his favourite Louis'; cuddly, honest, post coital Louis, who smiles softly and talks quietly and makes Harry's chest heat up adoration by doing nothing but being himself. Harry loves him so much.

"I love you," he says finally, and it's Louis' turn to nod, before he presses a gentle kiss to Harry's chest. 

"I love you," he replies, and smiles softly, wrapping an arm tightly around Harry's waist. "More than anything."

**Author's Note:**

> if you could follow me on tumblr at stylinsonvodka.tumblr.com it would mean very much to me a lot


End file.
